


Dreams and Nightmares

by i_honestly_dek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Story, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Short is a small time actress living out her dream of working on a movie with Sebastian Stan, but obviously it becomes more than just co-stars on a movie set (AKA my lovey-dovey fic)</p>
<p>As much as I ship them together (I ship them so hard), LeveiStan doesn't exist here. Sorry! </p>
<p>BTW I have no idea how being an actress actually works. So, sorry if I screw it up. Just roll with it, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gahh this is my first rom fic. I'm not good at writing lovey stuff and its related conflicts. I'm more on the fluff side, but like Seb said at his SLCC panel, I'm just throwing myself in the water. 
> 
> And it's my first OFC fic, too. TBH I don't know what I'm doing on this site. I just wanted to try writing stories, and this is what comes out of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

I hate sleeping.

 

Well, not sleeping, per se, but what happens when I sleep. I get nightmares. Not all the time, but I’d say more than the average person. And it’s nothing specific, just the average being-chased-by-someone-I-don’t-know-through-the-dark-streets-of-a-strange-city. Or up the stairs of a really, really tall building, only to be forced to jump off. Or a relatively new one, being trapped inside my condo. Doors locked, windows unbreakable, etc.

 

This time it was the being-chased-through-the-dark-streets-of-a-strange-city dream. I’m lying in bed right now, at 4am, struggling to fall back asleep. Eventually I give up, get out of bed, and walk into the kitchen to drink some tea. At least I know this isn’t a nightmare because I can actually open my doors.

 

I shouldn’t even be awake right now. In about 3 hours is my first day on a new movie set. Nothing big, but a job nonetheless. Out of three acting gigs that I’ve landed, I’ve never been this excited.

 

It’s an action movie with a touch of romance, and I play the main character’s younger sister. Basically I find out he’s a secret agent spy thing when I somehow get involved in a mission investigation thing. I’m a 25 year old playing a 22 year old named Samantha and my brother, John, is a 28 year old being played by a 33 year old.

 

Oh yea. I almost forgot to mention: my brother is played by Sebastian Stan.

 

That might be why I’m so excited. And nervous. Really, really, really nervous.

 

***

 

I get to my trailer at around 6:45 and see my outfit for the day in the open closet- grey sweats and a plain pink tank top. The schedule says that we’re filming the opening chase scene today, but what I’m most excited about is the big hallway fight scene at the end of the month. You know it’s big because it says we have to take 3 days to film it. I’ve never filmed a fight scene before (this is only my third acting gig and the others have been comedic roles), but the fight choreographers say that I’m a pretty solid and fast learner. Must be the years of dance classes.

 

_Knock knock knock._ “Ms. Short, on set in 10 minutes.”

 

“Okay, thank you!” I say back to my caller. Holy shit. It’s happening. I’m filming an action movie. This is legitimately my life right now. I’m not dreaming.

 

On the way to set after stopping by makeup, I bump into _him_. Not gonna lie, before this movie happened, I was a huge fan. I still am, but I can’t show it. We have like 4 months together and today’s the first day of principal photography. I’ve seen him multiple times before for auditions and fight training, but still. 4 months is a long time, and I don’t wanna ruin it early.

 

“Good morning, Isabelle.” Sebastian greets as he walks alongside me (on my left). Of course, he has Starbucks in his hand.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Stan.” I return. It’s weird calling him that, but I mean, he’s such a bigger star than I am, and I’m an inexperienced actress, and I think that if I call him Sebastian to his face I might just actually melt. Stay professional.

 

“I keep telling you. Sebastian.” He says, as if reading my mind. “You calling me Mr. Stan makes me feel old.”

 

I laugh and try again. “Good morning, Sebastian.”

 

He takes a sip of his Starbucks and winks at me. Please stop.

 

It’s a bit of a walk to the set, so he continues the conversation. “I don’t mean to pry, but are you nervous?”

 

I keep looking forward, wincing. “Is it that obvious?”

 

He laughs a bit. “Not too obvious.”

 

After a deep sigh I reply, “If I’m going to be completely honest, I still can’t believe I’m here. On a movie set.” I turn to smile at him. “With you, I might add. So, yes I am extremely nervous.”

 

He looks at me again and puts a hand around my shoulder, clearly trying to make me more comfortable. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna be great. I’ll walk you through things, but I think you’ll catch on pretty fast.”

 

“I don’t know...” I mumble as we walk on set.

 

***

 

We wrap at 7pm that night. Thank god I’ve been training because I don’t think I’d have been able to run that much 5 months ago. Run, reset, run, reset. During resets, Sebastian and I talked about a few little things like how action movies are different from comedies, how experience is the best way of learning, and at one point my inner fangirl got the best of me and I jokingly asked about the possibility of him being Captain America. But of course, he couldn’t tell me anything. He didn’t know anything. Not that I expected anything different.

 

I’m walking to my car as I hear someone calling out to me. It’s Sebastian. He has a black backpack on his shoulders and a hand in his pocket, digging for his keys. He’s walking to his car, which happens to be right beside mine.

 

“Hey, good job today. I told you you’d learn quickly.”

 

“Thanks, Seb……astian.” I quickly finish his name. It’s the first day! I can’t call him nicknames! That’s stupid. Stupid inner fangirl. Stay hidden! Wait ‘til I get back to the condo.

 

“You can call me Seb, y’know. I mean, we are going to be filming together for a while…”

 

“Sorry. Still nervous.” I unlock my car and throw my bag into the backseat.

 

“As adorable as you are when you’re nervous, stop being nervous.” He smiles at me and I feel my heart start beating three times as fast as before. He gets opens his car door but doesn’t get in before saying, “See you tomorrow… And don’t be nervous!”

 

And with that, I somehow drive myself home after the first day on a movie set with Sebastian Stan.

 

***

 

I literally just close the condo door before my cellphone rings. Throwing my bag on the couch (I throw it a lot), I answer. It’s Crystal, my best friend since high school. Even though we’re in different time zones, it doesn’t stop us from sharing everything. She’s on the east coast studying business, while I’m here on the west coast, filming.

 

“Tell me. How was it? How was he?” She laughs into the phone. Yup, she knows about the whole I-love-Sebastian phase. She used to say “Bucky’s evil!” just to get on my nerves. But that’s just how sisters act.

 

“It was awesome. Sebastian was soooo sweet. He could tell that I was really nervous – well I was just really obviously nervous – and he gave me words of advice and tried to calm me down and stuuuufff…. I can’t tell you what we filmed, obviously, but yea. First day was great!”

 

“Awww I ship you two already!!”

 

My heart momentarily flutters. “Shut up, Crystal. What the hell are you doing up right now anyway? Isn’t it like midnight where you are? Don’t you have classes tomorrow? Doesn’t little Crystal have to go sleepy?”

 

“Excuse me.” She says in mock offense. “For your information, it’s only 11:30 and little Crystal doesn’t have to go to bed until she finishes her homework.”

 

“Bro. You’re always on point with your homework. I think it’s just because you miss me.”

 

“No. It’s just that I can go to bed whenever the hell I want.” We both laugh. “But I do miss you, though!”

 

“Speaking of which, when are you coming out? Maybe I can introduce you to Sebastian. Hahaha.”

 

She’s a Marvel fan, too. I mean, that’s how we our friendship first escalated to sister..ship?.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe in a month or so. Classes just started so I want to get in the groove before I go off and party with you crazy people.”  
  
Now it’s my turn to reply in mock-offense. “Excuse me. We aren’t crazy. And we don’t party. Well not together. I don’t even party. You know me. I don’t drink.”

 

“True, true. Anyway. I gotta go. I do actually have a little bit of homework to do. I’m calling you again at the end of the week, and I want better stories than just ‘he was so nice.’”

 

I smile, even though she can’t see it. “Okay. Talk to you soon.”

 

“Bye, movie star!”

 

And with that, the phone call ends.

 

After having a quick healthy dinner while looking over my lines for tomorrow (it’s more dialogue and less action for tomorrow’s shoot), I decide to turn in early because of all the running.

 

I always get a little anxious to go to bed because of what could happen, but tonight I could care less. I’m just so tired.


	2. End of month 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2! Sorry if it's a little boring... I'm still trying to set the scene and whatever.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED. YOU MAY WANNA RE-READ? IDK IT DOESN'T MAKE TOO MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE.

It’s the end of the first month of filming, which means… hallway fight scene! Today’s actually the last day of this scene. It’s kind of hard to explain, but basically John’s love interest, Clara, has me fighting him. And neither of us know it because we’re both wearing these masks and it’s brother fighting sister and I’m nervous again, but not as much as I am excited.

 

I haven’t been on set much this week – they’ve been filming a lot of the John/Clara scenes because she has to do press for another movie next month – but even then, I’m slowly becoming closer and more comfortable with Sebastian. And yes, I’ve been updating Crystal. Her workload is rougher than she thought it’d be, so she can’t really fly in.

 

We’re already filming the end of the fight, which involves me breaking free from a chokehold, turning around to knee John/Sebastian in the stomach, him grabbing my shoulders and twisting 180 degrees to push and pin me to the ground. We’ve already practiced this section like 1000 times today, so right now we’re just talking as they set up.

 

“Wanna go for something to eat later?” He asks after taking a sip of water.

 

“Like, tonight?” I ask, not thinking much of the offer, “Sure. I’m down.”

 

“Cool. How about that burger place down the street?” I look at him, eyebrows raised, as if to ask _can you even eat that?_ He reads my expression like a book. “Let’s call it a cheat day.”

 

I shrug. “Okay. But unlike you this is my last scene for the day. Why don’t I just meet you there at, say, 7?”

 

“Sebastian! Isabelle! We’re ready!” the director calls. We both put on our masks and walk over.

 

 “Sounds good” he says through his mask.

 

The plan is to film the scene five times to get different shots. Luckily the resets don’t take too long because there aren’t many props to, well, reset. The second time we film the shot, I feel my knee connect with Sebastian’s stomach, but he just continues the sequence. Right when they yell cut, he groans in pain and I jump up from the ground to start apologizing.

 

“SHIT I’m so sorry, Seb!” I can literally feel myself turning bright red. Thank god I have a mask on. “I swear it wasn’t intentional. I didn’t mean to actually connect. I got lazy and too close and… fuck. I’m sorry.”

 

Then that handsome s.o.b. gets up and starts laughing? He removes his mask and pulls me in for a hug.

 

“Calm down, I’m just kidding. Your knee to my stomach doesn’t hurt as much as Chris’ fist to my face. It doesn’t really hurt at all.”

 

All I can manage is, “You’re a dick.”

 

The third time we film the sequence, I’m extra careful not to actually hit him. But afterwards he says, “I don’t care if you knee me, okay? It’ll look more realistic, if anything. Just go full out.”

 

I comply, given he does have more years of action movie experience than me. But it’s the fourth time we film the scene that things get rough. After I knee him in the stomach, my left foot lands behind his right leg. Too far behind his right leg. So when he twist me around to pin me to the ground, my leg gets caught and my knee twists. I make some strange, muffled cry of pain behind gritted teeth, but evidently stay quiet enough until the director yells “Cut!”

 

“Fuck. Are you okay?” he asks while I’m still on the ground.

 

I can’t actually say yes because then I’d be lying, but I can’t say no because… I don’t know why I can’t say no, but it doesn’t happen. I can’t say anything. All I can do is pull off my mask and try to get up. Sebastian sees that I can’t do it alone, so he helps pull me off the floor. When I’m standing, I try to put a bit of pressure on my left leg. I can do it, but…

 

“Ow.”

 

“Hey, can we get two minutes?” Sebastian asks the director. “I think I may have just broken Isabelle’s knee.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not broken, or twisted, or anything bad.” I immediately say, wincing a bit and supporting myself on Sebastian’s forearm. “I’m good. Just, the two minutes would be nice.”

 

The director walks over to the both of us and yells for everyone to take five. “Are you sure you’re okay? We can make do with the shots we got.”

 

“Nah. I can do the last one. Let’s get the last one.”

 

The director squeezes my shoulder kindly and walks back to the monitors.

 

I put more pressure on my knee, getting used to the pain. Yeah, I can do the last take. But Sebastian, who has removed his mask, looks at me worried. His eyes are as blue as the fucking sky. No. Stop it.

 

“Isabelle, I am SO sorry. Are you okay? Are you sure you can do the last shot? I mean, you heard him, he said we have enough. You don’t need to do it.”

 

I can’t help but laugh a bit, thinking of how I kneed him in the stomach just 2 takes ago. “Yes, Sebastian, I’m fine. Old basketball injury. I can do the last take. I swear.”

 

“Okay…” he says slowly, letting me stand on my own. “In that case, _I swear it wasn’t intentional_.” He sticks his tongue out at me and I punch him in the arm.

 

The last take goes smoothly. As they set up for Sebastian’s last shot of the night, he walks me to my trailer.

 

“You sure you’re okay? We can do pizza another time.”

 

“Hell no. It’s your cheat day and I just finished filming my first ever fight scene.” I say, hobbling beside him. Sebastian shrinks down a bit and puts my arm over his shoulders to alleviate some of the pressure from my knee. I don’t fight it. “I’m just gonna go home quick, but I’ll still see you there at 7?”

 

“Alright.” He says, opening my trailer door and letting me go, “See you then.”

 

***

 

When I get home, I immediately put some tea on and take a shower. My knee doesn’t hurt as bad anymore, but I keep my brace in my gym bag, so I grab that to wear under my sweatpants. I can wear sweats for pizza, right? I decide to text him (we exchanged numbers sometime last week) to make sure.

 

**Hey. Would it be wrong for me to wear sweats?**

I don’t expect him to reply right away since he’s filming, so I put on the brace (not that I need it, I’m just trying to be safe) and drink my tea in the meantime. Eventually my phone’s text alert goes off.

 

**Nah. I’m showing up in sweats. FYI I’m coming straight from set, so sorry if I’m late by 5 or so min.**

 

**It’s cool. See you soon. :)**

**See ya :)**

***

 

Not surprisingly, Sebastian comes on time, in sweats, as he said he would. We order 2 cheeseburgers, fries, and 2 cokes. At first, we just talk about the movie, what we’re going after filming, the press tour, etc, then we get to the slightly more personal stuff.

 

“So tell me stuff about you.” He says, taking a bite out of his burger. “Like, I only found out you play basketball today.”

 

I take a sip of my coke and smile. “Well, first of all, I play _ed_ basketball. In high school. I stopped because of my knee.”

 

“Sorry about that, again.” He says, eyes looking down. He’s so cute. Fuck. Stop.

 

“Hey. Don’t worry. I dropped my leg too far behind yours. If anything it was my fault.” I try to comfort him with a smile. “Anyway, whaddya wanna know?”

 

“I don’t know… just say, like, three things about yourself.”

 

“Okay… Well, the basketball thing was one. What else? Um… My best friend calls me Zab. Does that count as number two?” He nods. “Okay, that’s two. She’s on the east coast studying business. I invited her to fly out but she says the workload is a little much, so we just call and Skype.”

 

“Really? What’s her name?”

 

“Crystal. I’ve known her since high school.”

 

“Aw cute. Well, I wanna see her sometime. Continue.”

 

What could I say for number 3? I live a pretty normal life, apart from being in a movie with Sebastian, but that’s already obvious. Instead of saying something about my relatively normal family, I decide to let him in on the personal stuff.

 

“I get nightmares…”

 

He looks at me, a little confused.

 

“I don’t know why, but they’re the same, reoccurring nightmares. Getting chased in a dark city, being forced to jump off a building – but waking up in the middle of falling, of course – and other things. It’s not every night. Actually, I haven’t had one in a while, but that used to be a thing. I guess that can serve as number three.”

 

“Oh.” He says, trying to come up with a response. It’s clear he doesn’t know what to say. Neither do I, to be honest. So I try to think of how to change the subject. But he speaks before I can.

 

“If you ever do have another one, just call me.” There’s a slight pause.

 

“Sebastian, I can’t do that. I wake up at like 3am, 4am from these things.”

 

“Nah. It’s okay. Plus, you say you haven’t had one in a while. So maybe they’re done for sure. Just, if you do, call me. Okay… Zab?” He gives me a playful look. It’s hot, I admit to myself, then immediately regret it.

 

“Okay…. Bash.” And I return the look.

 

“Bash?” He asks, laughing.

 

“Well you’re using a fancy name for me now. Seb just sounds so… normal. And you, good sir, are not normal. Such a kind soul and such a handsome face? That can’t be normal.” I say, only half joking.

 

He throws a fry at me.

 

***

 

After we finish our meal, we walk outside together. As we say our goodbyes, he asks how I’m getting home.

 

“I’m walking. It’s just a few blocks down.”

 

He looks at me in disbelief. “You walked here. On a bad knee?”

 

“….yes? Seb-shit.” You laugh. “Bash, it’s not that far and it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“Nope,” he says, wrapping his arm around you, “I’m driving you home. It’s late, and you can’t come to set tomorrow with a worse knee because you decided to walk.”

 

During the short drive, we listen to Pink Floyd via his phone. Well, listen isn’t the right word. More like jam out. And boy, was it funny. People should sign a petition to get him on Lip Sync Battle. When we arrive at my building, he opens the passenger door for me to get out.

 

“Thank you, kind sir.”

 

“Are you sure you’re good?” This man’s care knows no bounds. And it’s definitely not a bad thing.

 

“Yea, I think I’m good. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna walk up the stairs. There’s an elevator and I intend to use it.” He pulls a face and we walk to the main doors.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” he asks quietly.

 

I hope he can’t see me blushing. Because the way he said that just now? GODDAMMIT STOP BLUSHING. “Yeah.” I reply just as softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

 

He leaves, but not before kissing my cheek. It’s soft and quick, and his hands rest my shoulders when he does it. My heart skips a beat. Shit. Stop.  

 

“Thanks for tonight!” I call out as he gets into his car.

 

He rolls down the window and calls back, “No problem! See you tomorrow!”   


As I walk into the building and get in the elevator, I’m left with my thoughts. I can’t like him. This has to be and stay strictly professional. He knows it. I have to wake up to it. This pizza thing was co-stars getting to know each other in a casual setting. 90% of me knows this already. But the other 10%? That’s the part of me that’s making my heart drop into my stomach. Not only can I not like him because it’s unprofessional for someone as inexperienced as me to fall in love with a co-star, but he’s Sebastian Stan. This movie is like a side project to him. I’m just someone he’s showing the ropes to. I. Can’t. Like. Him.

 

Can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I SWEAR CH 3 AND 4 WILL BE BETTER. MORE LOVEY DOVEY FEELS STUFF.
> 
> I need ideas for conflict. Cheating? Character injury? Bad press? Comment and help me out pls!!


	3. Sometime in month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the cheesy stuff...  
> *le shrug*

A few weeks later (halfway through filming) I’m sitting in my trailer, Skyping with Crystal. I had a scene to shoot this morning and I have a scene in a few minutes, so I decided there’s no point in going back home right now. She’s in her dorm, just chillin’.

“So yea. Classes are classes. They aren’t complete torture, but they aren’t fun.”

“Man, do fun classes even exist?” I ask while laughing. I shift in my chair to try and get into a comfortable position. 

She shrugs. “Oh! Remember grade 11 physics? That was a fun class!” 

“Truuee. The fact that he made summer school seem fun is even more mind-blowing.”

She repositions herself on her own uncomfortable-looking bed. “Okay okay okay enough about school. What’s up over there? C’mon. Tell me.”

I look at her, really confused. “What do you mean? I tell you everything.”

She stares into the camera playfully annoyed and I drink a sip from my bottle of water. “Well, you didn’t tell me about your date!” 

I choke on my drink. “WHAT THE HELL” All of a sudden I remember that the trailer walls aren’t sound proof. “Are you talking about?” 

“Ria, did you drink that night or something?” She laughs. “There are like 1000 photos on the internet. You guys went to some burger place and he drove you home?”

I take a big sigh of relief and laugh it off. “Ohhh! Crys, that wasn’t a date. It was a casual thing and he drove me home because I twisted my knee that day.” 

“Oh shit.” Her tone changes to a serious one. “Your knee okay?”

“Yea it’s good. I’m fine.” 

“That’s good.” She switches back. “Well how do you explain this?” She grabs her phone and shows me a picture of when he kissed my cheek that night. Except the angle doesn’t look like he’s kissing my cheek. It looks like we’re legitimately making out.

“Fuck.” I say under my breath. “That’s not what it looks like. He kissed my cheek. That wasn’t a date. We aren’t dating. That’s what everyone’s saying, isn’t it?”

She puts her phone away. “Yeah… That’s what they’re saying. Hottest new couple.” 

That can’t be the story. Though the tiniest bit of me wonders what it would be like to date Sebastian Stan, it can’t go like that. What’s he gonna say when he finds these stories? He’s never going to be nice to me again. Every kind gesture’s gonna be misinterpreted as us being a couple. But would it be worse to let him find out on his own? Or for me to tell him about it and us settling it together? I need to tell him. I’ll tell him later. 

“Hello?” Crystal says on the other side of the call. “You still there?”

I decide to change the subject. “Yeah. I’m still here.” I get off my chair, unsuccessful in finding a comfortable position. “Since you can’t fly in, I’ll show you around. Well, everything except for the set.”

She perks up. “Fucking finally! Yess!” 

I show her around my trailer and, even though it’s just a trailer, she’s captivated. Afterwards I decide to take her – through the phone – outside. But guess who’s walking by as I exit the trailer?

“Hey Zab!” Sebastian says with a wave and a smile. He’s walking from set to his trailer. Shit. How am I gonna explain the whole dating-but-not-dating thing to him later? I can’t even think about that right now.

“Hey Bash!” I call back. Then I look back to Crystal. “Hey Crystal, do you wanna meet Sebastian Stan?” 

She immediately replies with, “Holy shit! Yes I wanna meet your boyfriend!” 

I intentionally bring the mic closer to my mouth and whisper. “You need to shut the fuck up and don’t mention that.” Then you call out to Sebastian. “Bash! Do you have a few seconds? Crystal’s on Skype!”

He jogs over. “Crystal’s the one studying business right? The one that calls you Zab?” He looks at the screen. “Hey Crystal! Hopefully you don’t mind, but I stole your nickname for her.”

She waves and replies with a perky, “Hi, Mr. Stan!” How is she so calm? This just proves I’m a crazier fangirl that she is. 

He laughs. “Mr. Stan. You guys are really really respectful. Please. Sebastian. Or as she” he nudges my shoulder “calls me, Bash.” 

“Okay then, Sebastian.” Crystal smiles. “Hello.”

“Hello.” He says with a nod of his head. “Hey, I gotta go get changed, but nice to finally meet you!” He leans closer to me. “We have a scene to film in 15.” Then he leaves.

“Aw you guys are adorable!” she sticks her tongue out at me.

I don’t know how I’ve dealt with her for the past 12 years. “I gotta go get ready. Talk to you soon?”

Pouting playfully, she replies “Okay, movie star. Talk to you soon.” And we end the call.

After getting changed and looking over the lines, I catch up with Sebastian on the way to the set.

“Hey Sebastian…” I start off nervously.

He turns to look at me with his an eyebrow up. “Woah. You never call me Sebastian anymore. You’re not dropping the movie or anything are you?”

I chuckle softly. “No. I’m definitely keeping the movie. But, um, can I talk to you later?”

Now he’s stopped walking completely. “Yea sure. Not scary at all. Everything okay?”

I turn around to face him, but keep walking backwards. “Hopefully.” He gets smaller and smaller as I get farther and farther away from him. I just hope when I tell him what’s really going on that the distance between us becomes permanent.

*** 

We shot our scene and I’m now just leaving my trailer to go find Sebastian. I don’t even remember what the scene was about. It wasn’t action, it was a more dramatic part of the movie. I’ll admit, I was distant. I couldn’t focus. All I could think about was how to explain the pictures. What is he gonna say? I’m zipping up my sweater when Sebastian’s hand lands on my shoulder. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He looks genuinely worried, eyes searching mine for an answer. I immediately look down, unable to handle his gaze. It hurts so badly, but I can’t get attached. Especially not now.

“Yea. I’m good. I just wanted to talk about something.” I push a loose strand of hair behind my ear and decide that I have enough courage to look him in the eyes.

“Okay…” he says quietly. “Okay. Wanna come over to my apartment? We can talk there.” 

I might as well accept the offer. “Sure. I’ll just follow behind you.” 

So we drive to Sebastian’s apartment, my car following his. His apartment is simple. Clearly he’s just renting it out for the duration of the movie. 

“Water?” he asks, opening his refrigerator. I take a seat on his couch.

“No, it’s okay. I’m good.” 

A few moments later, he joins me on the couch. “Okay. What’s up? Nightmares?”

I shake my head softly. What if this wasn’t even important? What if, instead of being mad because of the dating rumours, he gets mad at me for wasting his time? I don’t know how to be an actress. A celebrity. What the hell am I doing here?

“No. Not nightmares. But something came up and I don’t know how to handle it. I don’t know how you’re going to react to it, but I, uh, I thought I should bring it up.” 

He rests a hand on my knee. “You’re nervous again. I remember that look from your first day.” Please stop being adorable. It’s not helping me right now. “Go ahead.” I decide there’s no point in stalling.

“Apparently there are pictures from when we went out for burgers a few weeks ago. And there’s one shot in particular of when you kissed my cheek, and now people think we’re together. I don’t know how to handle these kind of rumours. I just decided to tell you before you found out on your own and wanted to… apologize. I guess.”

His hand moves from my knee to my hold my hand. “Two things. First of all, don’t worry about what other people say. Because they can say whatever the hell they want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you know the truth.”

I nod, still looking down.

“Also, why the hell are you apologizing?” 

“I don’t know. Well, no. That’s a lie. I do know why I’m apologizing. Sorry for being in this rumour in the first place. Sorry for bringing you into it. You’re Sebastian-fucking-Stan and you’re stuck “dating” some small time girl who fluked her way into a movie. No disrespect to the director but I know this is just a side project for you and now you’re stuck in some bullshit dating rumour with me—“

“Shut the fuck up.” At this point, I can’t not look at him.

“I don’t care about the pictures. I don’t care about how they say we’re dating. I don’t care that you say you’re some small time girl who got into this movie by mistake. You know why?”

I shake my head no because I can’t say the actual word.

“Because all of that doesn’t change how I feel about you.” 

There’s a moment of silence between the two of us. Did I hear that right? What does he mean? 

“What?” is all I can say.

He runs his free hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. “I wasn’t going to tell you until we finished filming.” He chuckles nervously. “Well, to be honest, I didn’t know if I’d tell you at all. But, I think I like you, and if there’s any chance that the feeling’s reciprocated, I’d like to take you on a real date.” 

I can’t put words together. I don’t know what to say. I used to watch this guy in high school, thinking about how awesome it would be to be an actress. To be in a movie. Maybe even with Sebastian Stan. But now, to go on a date… with him? His expression slowly changes from nervousness to discomfort. 

“Shit.” He says, releasing my hand. “You don’t feel… That’s why you wanted to tell me. Because it’s not…” He starts to get off the couch. 

I release a breath I had no idea I was holding and grab his wrist. “Yes.” I finally answer, standing up. 

He turns around and I let go, still a tiny bit intimidated by the height difference between us. “Huh?” 

“Yes. Yes I’d like to go on a real date with you. Yes I do feel the same way. Well, at least I think I do.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” I put my hands in my pockets, because I don’t know what else to do.

“Tomorrow? Here? So we can keep it, kind of… on the down-low? Unless you’re fine with going out. I really don’t mind.”

I look down at the ground for a bit, a little bit embarrassed by my answer. “Um, if it’s okay, I’d like to keep it on the DL. Not really used to all of… that.” 

He evidently knows what ‘that’ means. “Yea, sure. Okay. Tomorrow night, here.” 

“Okay.”

Sebastian opens his arms, asking for a hug. I walk into it, feeling a whole new type of warmth.

“I really mean it when I say you’re adorable, y’know. Your nervousness is kinda hot.” 

I press my forehead into his shoulder as I let out a soft laugh. “Thanks, I guess.”


	4. 3 and a half months into filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An stunt gone wrong has Isabelle down (but not out). Her and Sebastian go out for ice cream.

Three weeks after that… night, we’ve been on two dates. The first one was at Sebastian’s apartment, where he cooked a  _beautiful_ dinner. I’ll admit, I was so awkward. I’m not good at social interaction, okay? The next date was at my apartment. That one was way more laid-back. We had to go a little overtime to finish another chase scene, and we were basically wiped out. So instead of organizing some restaurant date or whatever, we just ordered Chinese delivery and watched TV. Neither one of us complained.

 

Right now I’m on set filming part of the last chase/fight scene. We’re kind of at the epic final battle part of the movie, so these next few days are going to have a lot of running, jumping, fighting etc. Sebastian has the day off, so it’s just me and the stunt guys and girls.

 

“Ready for the next shot!” the director calls out. This segment is fairly simple: there’s an important dufflebag on the ground and 3 people in all black are running after me. All I have to do is sprint down the corridor, pick up the bag, and turn a corner.

 

I think I’m getting better at this because we nail it in one shot.

 

We have around 5 minutes before the next – and to be honest, more risky – shot. It’s the classic “I-have-nowhere-else-to-go-so-I’m-gonna-jump-out-a-window” move. I have the bag, one dude is running at me from my left and two are coming from my right, so I throw a fire extinguisher through an already cracked window, get a running start, and jump through. The window I’m jumping out of is already on the first floor, so they let me be the one to actually do it. The hard part is stopping my momentum after the jump because a car is supposed to stop less than 5 metres in front of me.

 

As they’re setting up, I check my phone. There are a few texts from my parents asking how the movie’s going, another from Crystal complaining about how many assignments she has to do for tomorrow and one from Sebastian.

 

**Just woke up. Hopefully the shoot’s going well. Ice cream later?**

I have some time, I might as well respond.

 

**You and ice cream? Do those even go together?**

**So… no?**

**lol no I’m kidding. Yea. Ice cream later.**

 

It’s almost 1pm and I don’t finish until 3. Guess ice cream will have to wait for another 2 hours.

 

The stunt people and I talk about the scene quickly, discussing when we’re each going to start, when I’m going to jump, and all those fairly important things. When we have it all settled, we set up for the first take. The overall take goes well, but the dufflebag almost fell of my shoulder and fucked up my running start, so we set up to go it again. We have a lot of breakable windows, but it just takes a bit of time to set it up, so I check my phone again.

 

**Cool. See you :)**

We do another take, but it doesn’t work out because it looked like one of the stunt girls could have just grabbed the dufflebag off me – luckily we stopped before I threw the extinguisher. After laughing and making a few comments about how the dufflebag was screwing us all up, we set up for yet another take. We decide to have me slip the bag over my head so it’s across my chest instead of having it hanging off my shoulder. At least that way it was very clearly in my possession.

 

When the director yells action, we start. I start running down the corridor and grab the extinguisher as I run past it, but when I try to throw it, fatigue gets to me and the throw isn’t as hard as it should be. The window breaks but it doesn’t fall. I continue running. Do I continue with the shot? The window is that special glass that breaks on impact. The extinguisher didn’t get rid of it, but it’s broken so it shouldn’t hurt if I run through it. I’m running out of space. Screw it. I’m jumping.

 

I speed up my run to make sure I’m able to break through the window. 3 steps. 2 steps. 1 step. Jump. I tuck and let my elbows and knees take most of the window.

 

Shit, it worked! I’m through!

 

But I went too fast. I have too much momentum. And the car stops in front of me closer than its supposed to. I try to slide over the hood like a cool person would, except a cool person’s dufflebag would co-operate with them. Thanks to inertia, when the bag reaches the end of the hood it drops off and drags me down with it.

 

I fall off the edge of the car. My left knee is the first thing to hit the ground. Hard. Pain shoots through my body as I roll. When I stop moving, I can manage is a quiet groan and I somehow slip out of and throw away that. fucking. bag. I’m half balled up, supporting myself on my elbows and right knee, my forehead pressed to the ground.

 

They must’ve called cut at some point because one of the stunt girls, Chloe, is kneeling beside me.

 

“Isabelle. Isabelle! Hey, can you hear me?” I feel her hand on me, encouraging me to roll onto my back. I do so, keeping my left leg (the one that’s screaming right now) sort of bent and in the air, and lying my right leg flat on the ground. My hands are balled up into fists. I slam one on the ground to try and even out the pain.

 

Somewhat satisfied with slamming my fist on the ground, I nod. “Yeah. Yeah I can hear you.” My voice is surprisingly firm. And I’m surprised I’m not crying, but the sun is in my eyes, so I put up a hand to block the light.

 

“Is it just your knee? Did you hit your head, or anything else?”

 

I shake my head no. “No. Just the knee.” I’m taking slow, deep breaths now, trying to get used to this shitty feeling. Something tells me this is more than a twist, but not exactly a broken knee, or else the medical guys I can see in the corner of my eye would’ve had me in a gurney already.

 

“Can you get up? Unlike that fight mishap a while back, I’m pretty sure you need at least a med exam.”

 

I’m able to sit up by myself, but she helps me stand up, wrapping my arm around her for support. She smiles at me.

 

“That fucking bag.” I say with a breathy laugh, and she laughs with me.

 

Eventually I’m on a gurney in the back of an ambulance with Chloe and those medical guys, headed for the hospital.

 

As we’re driving there, Chloe’s on her phone, texting the director. They’re continuing with the shoot, focusing more on the other characters.

 

Shit. My phone is in my bag, which is back on set.

 

Double shit. Ice cream. Sebastian.

 

“Sebastian’s gonna grab your stuff and meet us there.” Chloe says, smiling down at me as I lay on the gurney.

 

“What?” I ask, pretending not to understand.

 

“Dooon’t.” She basically sings. “I know what’s going on between the two of you.”

 

Yup. I’m blushing. I play it off with a laugh. “Well, at least my pain has turned into embarrassment.”

 

She shrugs. “I wouldn't be embarrassed. Y’all are cute. But don’t worry. I won’t say anything.”

 

***

 

When we get to the hospital, I’m rolled in via wheelchair, get an x-ray, then I’m put into a room. I told Chloe to go back to the set because I knew she had scenes to film. I’m alone in the room for a good 15 minutes before the door opens, and in slips Sebastian, wearing a white shirt, jean jacket, jeans and his baseball cap. Low-key I guess. I begin to get off the bed-chair-thing to give him a hug, but he quickly lunges towards the bed so I don’t have to move.

 

“Nu-uh, Zab, you aren’t moving.” Then he gives me a tight hug. He’s releases me and stands in the v of my legs with his hands on my shoulders. “Y’okay?” My heart rate triples. He’s so worried. I don’t understand how someone can be this nice.

 

“I’m okay. I don’t know if it’s broken – I don’t think it is. Unless it is, then in that case, I thought it’d hurt more.” His eyes sparkle. I swear to Odin that this man has the sky in his eyes. Reading his expression, I can tell he doesn’t believe me. “C’mere.” I say, putting one of my hands on his. He leans forward and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I promise, I’m fine.” I give him another kiss then I smile against his cheek. “Can we still go for ice cream after this?”

 

He’s barely able to respond with an “of course” before we hear the door open and he has to pull away. Don’t want people (other than Chloe, I guess) to get a hold of this ship quite yet. The doctor comes in and Sebastian takes a seat on the other side of the relatively small room, one leg crossed over the other, fingers laced and resting on his abdomen… area.

 

“Well, Ms. Short, the good news is that it’s not broken or fractured.” The doctor starts, putting up the x-ray. “Just a minor bone bruise. You should be fine in a month or so, but I do have to recommend no hard filming. No running or jumping through windows or anything of the sort.”

 

“Understood.” I say with a smile. I look over to Sebastian, who sticks his tongue out at me. He knows how I’ve come to love those action scenes.

 

“I’ll write you some painkillers. Do you have a knee brace? It says you’ve twisted this knee before.”

 

I look at Sebastian again, and this time he’s biting his lower lip. Kinda sexy. “More of a knee support, not really a brace.”

 

“I can get one for you, if you’d like. And crutches.”

 

“Yes, please.” I’m not gonna screw this one up. I’ll take whatever they give me.

 

The doctor gets up, leaves, and comes back 5 minutes later with the brace and the prescription. She leans the crutches beside the bed-chair-thing and shows me how to put the brace on before we say our thank yous and goodbyes.

 

“You good?” He asks after she leaves.

 

“Damnit, Bash. Yes, I’m good.” I slide off the bed-chair-thing and, even though I’m only on my good leg, pain still shoots through my bone-bruised-knee. I wince and Sebastian grabs my elbow. He looks at me as if to ask the same question again. “Thanks. I’m good now. But you worry too much.”

 

“Sorry for being worried about my injured girlfriend.”

 

I keep my eyes on him as I put the crutches under my arms.

 

“No. I mean, girl that’s a friend. Like girl. friend.”

 

I wink at him and walk (or whatever it’s called) out of the room. Him calling me his girlfriend? Don’t get me wrong, I liked it, but I won’t call him my boyfriend just yet. I don’t know. Still nervous. Or maybe playing hard to get? Yeah, I’ll say I’m playing hard to get.

 

We get to his car and I see my bag on the passenger seat. On the way to the ice cream place, I text my parents and Crystal the summary of what happened in the past 3-4 hours, and they’re surprisingly not crazily-concerned. They’re worried, but they aren’t freaking out. Well, the only thing Crystal is freaking out about is the fact that Sebastian came to the hospital.

 

We park the car a few blocks from the ice cream bar – there’s no parking right outside the building, and I might as well get used to this new crutch mode of transportation. After finding a table in the back of the bar, he gets a cookies and cream bowl and I get rocky road.

 

After we both get started on our ice cream bowls, I say something I’ve had on my mind for a while.

 

“Bash, thanks for caring.” The phrase comes out softer than I planned it to. Sebastian looks around the place, and when he’s satisfied that there are no cameras, he reaches across the table to hold my hand.

 

“Of course. Sorry if I come off as too worried. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He releases me and returns back to his ice cream. He’s about to put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth when I say:

 

“It’s nice. I’m glad my boyfriend cares about me.” He stops mid-putting-spoon-in-mouth and raises his eyebrows. I shrug. “Y’know, I mean, friend who’s a boy.” I give him a wide grin and a wink before putting more ice cream in my mouth.


	5. end of filming

Hey! We’re done filming the movie! Right now I’m getting ready for the wrap party, that’ll be at the same burger place Sebastian and I went to at the beginning of filming. The whole cast and crew is coming – they booked the place for the night. Since I can’t really do much in crutches, Sebastian offered to pick me up and drive me there.

Sebastian and I have been on three dates since that… night (I still don’t know what to call it). His apartment, my apartment, and the most recent one: the maybe-ice cream-will-make-your-knee-better date. It was the first time we went out in public, but the closest thing to PDA was his quick holding my hand in the back of the ice cream shop, so there weren’t any crazy stories, but… I don’t know. 

“You ready to go?” Sebastian asks, walking out of the bathroom. He’s got dark blue jeans on and an Under Armour shirt that looks a little tight for him. 

I reach for my crutches at the end of the couch and get up. “Yeah, I’m ready.” I’m wearing black jeggings and a t-shirt with my high school logo on it. “This okay?” I ask, walking…ish over to him, who’s holding the door for me.

“You look beautiful.” He says with a small kiss on my cheek. “Nah. Not beautiful. You look hot.” 

I hit his leg with one of my crutches. “And you’re sure that the shirt you’re wearing won’t rip, Mr. Buff Guy? Not that I’ll start complaining.” 

When we get to the wrap party, it’s already busy. Well, we are almost half an hour late. As I enter, I get a lot of ‘Knee better?’ and ‘Congratulations, Isabelle!’ Sebastian and I separate and mingle for about a few hours before I see him sitting alone at the bar. I rest my crutches on a nearby wall, hop over on one leg, and slide into the seat on his left. He turns his head to look at me with a grin before sipping from his glass.

“So, you finished your first action movie and made it through completely unharmed!” Sebastian starts while laughing. I kick him (with my good leg, of course) under the table. 

“Shut up. The first one was your fault!” I shoot back with a smile and he throws his arms up in surrender. 

“Have you ever done press for a movie before?” 

I shake my head no. This is the first movie I’ve done of this size. It’s the biggest role I’ve ever landed. 

He takes another drink. “Ah. You’ll be fine. It’s a little tiring, if anything, but it doesn’t involve fight choreography or jumping out of windows.” 

There’s a pause between the two of us. I begin to make out “Uptown Funk” playing on the speakers. Sebastian tosses his head back to take a big gulp, but leaves about a quarter of the glass. Then he gets off his seat and holds out a hand.

“Will your knee stop you from dancing with me?” His head is tilted slightly and his blue eyes draw me in. 

“Bash, you’re an idiot. There isn’t even a dance floor.” 

He gives me the puppy dog eyes. Nope, not just the eyes. The whole puppy dog face.

“Pweaase?” 

I give an exaggerated grunt of play-frustration and grab his hand, sliding off my chair. He doesn’t pull me far, just far enough to get away from the chairs. I follow, trusting that people are, well, drunk enough not to see that we’re just gonna start dancing randomly. 

We don’t grind. We don’t twerk (but imagine Sebastian Stan twerking though). We just side step – or in my case, just move my shoulders – like idiots. He looks like such a dork. We probably both look like dorks, but apparently no one seems to care, so we just keep going. Eventually “Uptown Funk” ends and “Thinking Out Loud” (by Ed Sheeran, if you didn’t know) starts. He doesn’t even have to ask me to keep dancing. We just dance, me in his arms and his chin resting on the top of my head. I can feel the vibration in his throat as he says:

“Isabelle, I love you.”

I scoff… or chuckle… or something. “Okay, Bash.” He’s never said that before. We’ve never said that to each other before. 

He removes his chin from my head and pulls back. “What?”

My phone in my pocket starts vibrating and my ringtone goes off. I pull it out and see that it’s Crystal calling. “I’m gonna answer this, but I think you’ve had too much to drink, buddy.” I hop over to my crutches and make my way outside. The air is cooler than inside the bar/restaurant. The moon is out and there doesn’t seem to be a cloud in the sky.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Zab. Busy? How’s the knee? And I just wanted my weekly stories…” She laughs. “It’s wrap week, isn’t it?”

“Knee’s good, and yea, it’s wrap week. In fact, I’m at the wrap party right now, so…”

“Oh shit! Sorry! I’ll let you have fun. But you better call me tomorrow!” 

“Haha, okay.”

“Wait! Wait, just… there’s one story I can’t wait for. How’re you and Sebastian??”

I pause, thinking about what he said just 30 seconds ago. “It’s good. We’ve had a few – three – dates. They were all really, really sweet.”

“Uh-huh… Keep going…”

Taking a deep breath, I continue. “Actually, just a few seconds ago I’m pretty sure he said that he loved me.” 

“OMG adorable!” Did she just squeal? I think she just squealed. 

I shake my head, even though she can’t see it. “No… I’m pretty sure he’s just drunk. Or at least, tipsy.” Just as I say it, he comes outside, drink in hand. “Hey. I gotta go, okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Ohh he’s there isn’t he? Okay. I’ll let you two talk! Glad the knee’s doing well! And I shipped you two from the beginning. Just sayin’. Okay, love you. But not as much as he does. Okay. Bye!”

I hang up on her, but I know she won’t think much of it. I lean my crutches, and myself, against the wall. He does the same right beside me.

“What was that in there?” He asks quietly.

“What do you mean?” I return the question, looking at him. 

“Your reaction. When I said I love you. You kind of… pulled away.”

Oh shit. 

“I thought it might just be the alcohol talking.”

He nods his head in understanding. Then he hands me his drink.

“Bash, I don’t drink.” He only pushes the drink harder into my hand.

“Drink it.” He says firmly. There’s a demanding tone in his voice. He’s serious. Well, if I was going to start drinking, it might as well be tonight.

I take a sip and my stomach drops. It’s not alcohol. It’s iced tea. He’s not drunk. Or tipsy. He’s completely sober. He meant what he said earlier, and I just played it off like a fucking joke. What kind of ass do I look like right now? 

I straighten myself up against the brick wall. “Sebastian, I—“ 

He moves to stand in front of me and puts his hands on the wall behind me, one on either side of my head, just above my shoulders. My crutches fall to the ground. I feel trapped. His eyes are burning mine, so I look down. Immediately, one of his hands softly tips my chin up to make me look at him, then he returns it back to hold himself against the wall.

“I. Love. You.” His voice is deep and quiet and sweet and everything. “I know I’ve never said it before, but I thought if I told you while we were still filming… if I said it out loud…”

He trails off and I’m left confused. He obviously reads my confused expression, just like he can read when I’m nervous.

“You’d be all I’d think about. And I don’t know if you feel the same way because you’ve never—“

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I needed to shut him up. Me? Not feeling the same way? He pushes his lips harder against mine, but it’s still soft. Sweet. Just like his voice a few seconds ago. His arms start to falter and he moves them from the wall to my shoulders. He pulls away with a small grin.

“So I’m guessing you do...”

I bite my lower lip and give him another quick kiss. “Yeah, I do love you, you dork.” 

He chuckles, picks up my crutches and hands them to me. “Wanna, maybe, go back to my place? Watch a movie? Party doesn’t end for another hour, though. I mean, we could stay if you want to.” 

Putting the crutches under each of my arms, I reply, “No, we can leave. I’ll tell them my knee is bothering me or something.” He nods.

With that, we say goodbye to everyone that’s still at the party, telling them we’ll see them at press, or premiere night, or some other random event. As Sebastian’s driving back to his apartment and I’m in the passenger seat, he slips a hand into mine and softly runs his thumb back and forth. It’s a small display of affection but it makes me feel warm inside- as cheesy as that may sound.

When we’re finally in his apartment, I somehow remove my shoes and lean my crutches against the wall. I’m not gonna lug those around in an apartment. I’ll just hop. As I turn around, Sebastian puts his hands against the wall, trapping me again, just like he did oustide the restaurant. All of a sudden I’m a little terrified. It’s like he’s switching from Bucky to the Winter Soldier. And again, he reads my expression like a book and lowers his arms.

“Sorry. It seems that’s the only way I gain enough confidence to tell you things or ask you stuff.” 

I cross my arms. “Okay, Mr. Stan. What did you want to ask me? Or tell me?”

He shakes his head and smiles. “Stop calling me Mr. Stan! It’s like some weird… foreplay.”

I choke on a laugh. “Okay… First, ew. Second, Sebastian, what is it?”

He bites his lip before beginning. “I wanted to ask… why you thought I was drunk. Or why you didn’t believe that I meant what I said.”

Because I’m me, you idiot! No, I can’t say that. That’s the same thing I said 2 months ago. But it’s true. I still don’t know how the fuck I got here. Do I even deserve this? Probably not. I mean, there are probably other people that have worked much harder than me, but how did I end up here?

He senses the pause and puts his hands on his hips. “I swear to god, if you say that ‘small town girl who doesn’t deserve this’ bullshit I’m going to throw you on the bed. Or the couch. Depends on where you want to watch the movie and if you’re going to stay the night.”

“I prefer the bed, thank you.” I say with an innocent smile. “And, yes, I’d like to stay the night.” 

He rolls his eyes and picks me up fireman style. Walking from the front door all the way to the bedroom, he’s extra careful about my knee, but I decide to fuck with him anyway. It’s evil, I know, but he’s extra cute when he cares. He throws me on the bed.

“Gah- Seb!” I basically scream, grabbing the top of my brace. “Fuck!” I roll to my side, pretending to cry in pain when I’m really trying to hide a smile.

“Fuck. Isabelle! Shit, I’m sorry.” One of his hands is on my shoulder and the other rests lightly on my knee. “Are you okay? Babe, do you need me to call an ambulance?” He turns me so I’m on my back and I see how worried he is. At this point, I can’t keep it up. This has to be some cruel form of torture. I start giggling and he stands up straight, staring at me.

“You. Are a huge jerk.” He breathes a deep sigh of relief and runs a hand through his hair. “You can’t just fucking do that! It’s like the girl who cried wolf.” 

I push myself up so that he’s standing in the v of my legs, just like at the hospital a few weeks ago. Our eyes meet, mine looking up and his looking down. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to mess with you. You’re hot when you care. Which is like, all the time.” 

He leans down to kiss me, and I somehow muster enough strength to twist around and bring him down on the bed with me. Then I give him a quick kiss. 

“You think I’m hot?”

“Just a bit.”

*** 

I convince him to watch Cap 2 on the TV in his bedroom. We’re sitting at the head of his bed. His right arm is behind his head and his left arm is over my shoulder. My head rests on his shoulder, my knee propped up with pillows. As the movie goes along, he tells me what it was like filming each scene. I decide to change the subject for a bit.

“Hey. When I was… pretending earlier—“ 

“I still hate you.” He cuts me off.

“Psh. Yea, okay. That’s contradictory to what you said a few hours ago.” He laughs. “Anyway. Did I hear you call me ‘babe’?” I lift my head up so I can see his face.

He turns the corners of his mouth down and shrugs. I elbow his side and he groans.

“Yeah. I called you babe. So what? I know you like it.” He looks down at me and winks.

Yeah. I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and the next are a little more introduction and therefore a little boring, but ch 3 onwards is gonna be super angsty and lovey-dovey, I swear! 
> 
> Give me pointers? Maybe comment what conflicts you wanna see? Please? x)
> 
> @tiltheend.oftheline in IG


End file.
